Dear Lee
by GooeyGummiBears
Summary: Gaara writes a letter to Lee explaining how he feels.


Dear Lee,

When I first met you, I was stunned. I didn't know people could be as amazing as you were. You always had that huge, warm smile on your face. It was brighter than the sun or the moon or any other star for that matter. And sometimes, I found that I had to squint to see past blinding light. Your smile warmed my heart. Whenever I seen your perfect lips curved upwards, I felt my own mimic the action. _Why is that? _I always wondered. Even on my darkest days, you – and only you – could ease my pain and bring me joy by simply being near. To tell the truth, I never understood – I still don't – how, little by little you changed me. Before I met you, I was completely alone. There was no one there for me in all my times of need. It was really all my fault, I never let anyone in. But when you came along, that all changed. You were so easy to talk to; it was as simple as breathing. I began to trust you and depend on you without even realizing it. I began to open up and tell you about all my secrets and fears. No matter how ashamed or embarrassed I felt, you always gave me that friendly, encouraging smile and I felt strong again. I realized then, I had been missing every thing. Before you, I thought I knew it all. I thought I knew love – that powerful urge to be with someone. I thought I knew happiness – laughing, playing with friends. And every time I cried, I truly thought I knew pain. But obviously, I had been wrong. I had been foolish and naïve. My feelings for you grew and grew until they were so overwhelming; they swept me off my feet like a huge tidal wave. My feelings weren't as simple as just an urge to be with you. I needed to hear your voice, see your smile, and feel your soft skin – your warmth against me. I needed the sweet smell of your conditioner to feel my lungs as you hugged me. But most of all, I craved to indescribable taste of your lips. Whenever your face invaded my thoughts, my heart beat sped up. Just thinking of you gave me a weird feeling deep down: like I was whole, like you were with me even if you were millions of miles away. It was such a contempt feeling, like nothing else in the world mattered – only you and me. I don't know what it is about you. Just by looking at me, you make my knees grow weak. With your touch, I begin to grow feverish and collapse into your arms. Your voice makes my heart melt, even if you are only saying my name. I can't help but watch your sweet lips move or try to cling to the sound of your voice as you talk – wishing I'd never have to stop hearing it. And it's strange that only you can make me feel this way. Sometimes it even scares me. What if I'm not enough? I certainly don't feel good enough, yet you insist otherwise. What if, one day, you see that I'm not all you thought I was? I'm truly not sure it I could take that. You are nothing short of perfection in my eyes, though I can tell you don't agree. You amaze me, to say the least. When I could see no point in life, you were always at my side with that brilliant smile of yours that made everything else fade away. How do you do that? The whole world could be at war – everyone could be dying – and still, you could bring a smile to people's faces. You could still find a bright side to the situation in the worst of times. That is something that I could never do. Every once in a while, I even decided to give up completely. But how could I do that? Giving up completely would mean never seeing you again. And you showed me all the pain in your life, all the troubles and heart aches. When I compared my life to yours, my sorrow was nothing. You had gone through so much, yet you still smiled and brought happiness to everyone – yet _I _was the one ready to give up on things. How pathetic was I? I couldn't understand you. What keeps you going? Well, I don't think that really matters – not anymore, at least. All that matters is that you're happy. I want to be the cause of your smile because, quite honestly, I think I love you.

Yours Truly,

Gaara

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet (I think). This was something I actually wrote for my boyfriend, but I'm too shy to give it to him…. I think it sounds kind of dumb and a bit corny, but I was missing him a while ago and needed to get my feelings out. Then I was also thinking that Gaara must feel some of these things for Lee so I turned it into a fanfic. Haha, no one is going to read this because it sucks *sweat drop* but that doesn't really matter I guess. Thanks if you actually did read it though(:<strong>


End file.
